July 16, 2019 Tuesday Night SmackDown
The July 16, 2019 Edition of Smackdown Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on July 16, 2019 at the DCU Center in Worcester, Massachusetts. This was the SmackDown after Extreme Rules. Episode summary Sparks flew during Shane McMahon’s Town Hall meeting Coming off of Kevin Owens’ iconic tirade last week, Shane McMahon held a Town Hall Meeting on SmackDown LIVE, allowing other blue brand Superstars to air any and all grievances, as long as they were “respectful.” Superstars weren’t bashful, with Roman Reigns stepping right up to the mic to inform Shane-O-Mac that nobody in the locker room respected him… to which Shane promptly replied that he would be fining The Big Dog for his controversial comments. Charlotte Flair tried to bring the convo back to a pro-Shane level, but Liv Morgan interrupted, calling The Queen a total phony in more ways than one. Buddy Murphy chimed in saying that he would be happy to help shut-up KO for Shane, before Apollo Crews swooped in to say that he too agreed with Owens’ assessment from last week … before Andrade & Zelina Vega interrupted to try and silence Apollo by challenging the rising Superstar to a match tonight. Elias was the next up to try and swift the Town Hall back in Shane’s favor, before The New Day -- and specifically WWE Champion Kofi Kingston -- railed against Shane, insisting that every Superstar on SmackDown LIVE had the potential to do great things if given the opportunities. Shane-O-Mac didn’t like what he was hearing though, and he called for the technicians to cut Kingston’s microphone off before he could continue his blitz on Shane. Shane abruptly called a close to the Town Hall, made a match between Aleister Black and Wild Card from Raw Cesaro and seemed generally satisfied… until he ate a Stunner from an intruding Owens (who he had banned from the arena earlier in the evening). Shane was down, Owens fled and things were quite lively on the blue brand. Liv Morgan vs Charlotte Flair After getting into a verbal tussle with Charlotte Flair during Shane McMahon’s Town Hall Meeting earlier in the night, Liv Morgan looked to seize an opportunity by taking down The Queen in one-on-one competition. “SmackDown LIV” came at Charlotte early, showing some impressive quickness that threw The Queen off her game. After slowing the pace and regaining control, Charlotte caught Liv with a ring-rattling powerbomb, and the rest was academic, as she locked Morgan in the Figure-Eight for the submission victory. An emotional Morgan lashed out by snatching Corey Graves’ headset off his head and letting everyone know that “Charlotte was right” and the next time we saw her, she would be real. Ember Moon & Bayley vs Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville Last week, Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville challenged Ember Moon to a tag team match if Ember could find a partner. Well, Moon not only found a partner, but a partner in the way of SmackDown Women’s Champion Bayley. Fire & Desire appeared to be undeterred by the choice though, attacking Ember & Bayley before the bell and getting the jump on them in the early goings. However, The Hugger and The Shenom immediately clicked as a unit, with Bayley taking down Deville with the Bayley-to-Belly Suplex and Moon stopping God’s Greatest Creation in her tracks with a dazzling Eclipse to put Rose away for the win. After the match, Bayley was pressed on who she wanted to defend the SmackDown Women’s Title against next, and after mulling it over, Bayley made it obvious that she thought Ember would be a great choice. An ecstatic Moon belted out an enthusiastic “Hell yeah!” to the delight of the WWE Universe. The IIconics vs The Kabuki Warriors After defeating The IIconics in Tokyo several weeks ago in a non-title match, The Kabuki Warriors of Asuka & Kairi Sane looked to follow up by dethroning The IIconics for the WWE Women’s Tag Team Titles on SmackDown LIVE. Asuka & Kairi came out the gates hot, but when Billie Kay & Peyton Royce found themselves on the outside of the ring, they refused to reenter and got themselves counted out, taking another loss to The Kabuki Warriors but retaining their titles. This, of course, did not sit well with The Kabuki Warriors, who darted out of the ring to lay a beating on Billie & Peyton, which was punctuated by an awe-inspiring InSane Elbow from The Pirate Princess. The cathartic attack quenched their thirst for retribution, but it got them no closer to the Women’s Tag Team Titles … at least not on this night. Apollo Crews vs Andrade After their tense exchange during Shane McMahon’s Town Hall Meeting earlier in the evening, Apollo Crews and Andrade went at it on the blue brand, and Andrade got the jump by attacking Crews before the bell rang. Andrade applied the pressure, allowing Crews no room to breathe, but just when it appeared that Andrade was closing in on victory, Apollo turned the tides by catching Andrade with a roll-up for what was arguably the biggest three-count of his SmackDown LIVE career. Results * Singles Match: Charlotte Flair defeated Liv Morgan by submission * Tag Team Match: Bayley & Ember Moon defeated Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville * Tag Team Match for the WWE Women's Tag Team Championship: The Kabuki Warriors (Asuka & Kairi Sane) (w/ Paige) defeated The IIconics (Billie Kay & Peyton Royce) © by Count Out * Singles Match: Apollo Crews defeated Andrade (w/ Zelina Vega) Other on-screen talent * Interviewers: Kayla Braxton & Sarah Schreiber Media Category:2019 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Asuka Category:Bayley Category:Billie Kay Category:Charlotte Category:Ember Moon Category:Kairi Sane Category:Episodes featuring Kayla Braxton Category:Liv Morgan Category:Mandy Rose Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Peyton Royce Category:Episodes featuring Sarah Schreiber Category:Sonya Deville Category:Zelina Vega Category:WWE television episodes